


Inkdemonth drabble 3-Work

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Ink Demonth Drabbles [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Arguing, Other, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Work takes many shapes and forms here in Joey Drew Studios. Of course,something's there's more then one meaning.
Series: Ink Demonth Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848466
Kudos: 3





	Inkdemonth drabble 3-Work

It was a truth universally acknowledged that Joey Drew studios was not a great place to work,but lately it had gotten worse since Henry had left the studio when he was enlisted to fight in World War 2. For without Henry Stein's good influence to keep Joey from succumbing to his worst impulses,things soon piled up along with the costs. Grant Cohen the accountant didn't take the financial expenditure Joey had taken for the bendy themed theme park, Bendy Land very well. 

But then again,neither did the great theme park designer Bertrum Piedmont himself, who felt equally embarrassed and humiliated that Joey had called him Berty in front of several investors. So the prideful man deliberatly spread rumours and gossip about things that had already gone wrong,while working on the Bendyland. 

From the band director Sammy Lawrence who lead the band's performers along with Jack Fain the lyricist,Norman Polk the curious projectionist and even the Gent co mechanics were not safe from Joey Drew's dangerous obsession to bring Bendy to life perfectly and cover up his own dark secrets. There were notable exceptions in certain itinerations of parallel universes,but we shall focus upon the prime universe since this story takes place there.

Sammy's band nearly stopped playing,as the tell tale signs of Joey Drew's boots kept clicking down the hallway. "Keep on playing, I know you hate Drew, but he won't like it if we don't play any music for the animations." Sammy Lawrence sighed as Joey Drew headed into the music department. 

And through all of those little snapshots of the day,the hours dragged on as the dreaded Ink Machine kept on trundling on within the Joey Drew Studios. Although let's just say Nathan and Henry were not happy when they found out about what happened at Sillyvision Studios. The End, 


End file.
